Come Up
by Caderyn
Summary: CalleighRyan. Calleigh and Ryan’s relationship evolved with almost no words exchanged between them. What inevitably happened after one of their after work drinks one night.


**Summary: **Calleigh and Ryan's relationship evolved with almost no words exchanged between them. What inevitably happened after one of their after work drinks one night.

**Pairing:** Calleigh/Ryan.

**Disclaimer:**_CSI:Miami_ and all related characters belong to Jerry Bruckheimer, Carol Mendelson, Anthony Zuiker, and other people at CBS. I certainly make no profit out of this.

**A/N:** I was a loyal Eric/Calleigh fan, I swear, until Boa turned me off Eric big time. Meanwhile, I couldn't help noticing Calleigh and Ryan getting closer. Plus, I'm seriously growing a crush on Jonathan Togo as Ryan. I love the way he's dressed and just can't resist his OCD, which, hello waves hand, takes one to be attracted to one. Anyway, this little piece is inspired by a series I did for DnA (Danny/Aiden) from _CSI:NY_, where I wrote their relationship without a single dialogue. In this one, only two words were said between Calleigh and Ryan that changed their whole relationship.

"**Come Up"**

It was very odd, their relationship.

A lot of things went without saying and much of it developed without much thought of each other.

She didn't spend every waking moment thinking about him and neither did he, of her.

It just… happened.

Calleigh didn't realize it, but Ryan has been with the team for two years. She stopped thinking of him as a newbie, or even a protégé to her mentor, a long time ago.

They were now colleagues, all three of them, with Eric. Sure there were rough spots between them. Eric and Ryan just rubbed each other the wrong way. At first, Calleigh wanted to stick by Eric. He and she used to be close, after all, before Speedle died. But with Eric moving away from her and Ryan always looking to her for guidance (and Horatio encouraging him by partnering him with her a lot), Calleigh couldn't help getting closer to Ryan.

And so it came to this one night. Calleigh wasn't even sure who asked whom out for drinks.

They just… went. And it wasn't a date.

The team had just been hit by a terribly difficult and distressing case, but as usual, Calleigh kept her demure demeanor and Ryan was handling it well, like a true scientist relieved to have eventually found the truth.

So it wasn't like they were drowning themselves with alcohol, trying to numb their sorrow. In fact, they had a fairly good time, laughing at a few jokes. Neither of them was drunk.

At the end of the night, Ryan offered to drive her home because, though she wasn't drunk, he was sure she'd test over the breath limit.

Calleigh almost refused if not for a 'look' he gave her.

During the drive, she looked at him, studying him, as she leaned against the window, not at all hiding what she was doing.

He was so properly made up. Every hair strand on its place, shirt collar perfectly pressed, the thread on every button neatly sown, every nail perfectly filed and cleaned. Oh yes, Ryan and his OCD were fascinating.

He turned his head and looked at her too, no way of telling what he's thinking, but obviously and oddly unnerved by her 'staring.'

They didn't say a word all the way home, not until they were in front of her place when Calleigh simply said, "Come up," before getting out of the car.

It wasn't a question, or a request, or even an order.

Ryan just… did. He got out of the car and followed her.

They entered to a dark hallway, but Calleigh didn't turn on the lights and Ryan didn't think of searching for a switch.

It didn't escape him that this was the first time he was in Calleigh's home and he took a look around. It was neat and devoid of the usual female… 'knickknacks.' He liked it.

They went in to her living room. Moonlight was streaming through her windows and Ryan could see Calleigh's figure silhouetted. She was leaning against the back of her sofa, looking perfectly at ease, hands folded, and staring at him again.

Ryan just stood there, not unnerved and not saying anything.

Then slowly, Calleigh walked up to him. She placed her hands on the collars of his suit jacket and smoothed them under her fingers, admiring their texture. He let her take the jacket off his shoulders without a word.

Looking up at him, she slowly backed him against a wall, he obediently letting her. They stared at each other for a few moments until she broke it by moving her gaze to the buttons of his shirt, the ones that were flawlessly stitched on, no doubt by a dry cleaner who knew Ryan's tendencies. Without hesitation, she began unbuttoning his shirt.

With not much height difference between them, Calleigh had to lean her head forward to do this, bringing the top of her head directly under Ryan's nose. He brought a hand up to her neatly done ponytail. That's what he found most attractive about Calleigh, the way she was always so perfectly put together, down to every strand of her hair.

He carefully pulled the band out of her hair, letting it fall down on his hand and down her back. He let her fingers through her hair, prompting Calleigh to look up at him again, having finished unbuttoning his shirt. He brought his other hand up to the hair that was falling on the side of her face.

Eyes still fixed on his, she took the shirt off his shoulders. A few moments passed before he silently reciprocated and pulled her shirt up and over her head.

They stood there quietly, still looking at each other, not finding it unnerving that they were now both naked from the waist up.

Calleigh then reached for his gun and badge, removed them form his belt, and placed them on a side table. Wordlessly and slowly, Ryan did the same for Calleigh. Their eyes locked again.

Then, as if on cue, they reached for each other. Their lips hovered in the millimeters that separate them for a few seconds, feeling each other's warm breaths, before finally meeting. Ryan's hands were on her jaw and the side of her neck as he kissed her. Hers were on the sides of his body.

It was odd how neither of them felt weird about this. It was just… natural.

The kiss was deep and passionate. Calleigh pressed him to the wall behind him, her hands moving up to the sides of his neck.

Not satisfied with being pinned, Ryan moved away from the wall and pushed Calleigh into the middle of the room.

Breaking the kiss, Calleigh backed away from him. She bent down to take off her shoes, then, with a slight smile, turned her back on him and walked to the bedroom.

It was unmistakable what she wanted him to do next.

And like before, Ryan just… did. He followed.

In the morning, Calleigh woke up from the sunlight streaming through her windows. Lying on her side, she stirred and felt a warm presence behind her back.

She turned her head and saw Ryan sitting up, perfectly awake but looking at ease, and still naked from the waist up.

He looked at her, their eyes meeting again, and, as if on cue, Ryan and Calleigh just… smiled.

**A/N: Who else thinks Calleigh and Ryan are perfect for each other simply by the way they look so flawlessly put together? Like their hair, for instance?  
**

**I'm not sure if I liked this fic. It was kind of… odd, somehow. And it wasn't as 'cheerful' or humorous as my usual fics. Ehhh, it was purely to satisfy my muse, so there ya go, Muse.  
**

**It's a bit hard for me to grasp the Calleigh/Ryan relationship since I only started re-watching season 3 from a C/R perspective and have only seen about 7 episodes of season 4. But hopefully you liked it.**

**Dedicated to the hopefully growing number of Calleigh/Ryan fans out there. We should start a C2 community, especially since H/Cal, Eric/Cal, and even Speed/Cal, have one (or more).**

**I would greatly appreciate reviews :).**


End file.
